This invention relates generally to tube holding devices, and specifically to an improved device for holding a naso-gastric tube in position relative to a patient's nares.
It has long been the practice in the medical field to affix naso-gastric tubes within a patient's nares by securing the tube to the patient's nose with several strips of adhesive tape or the like. There is no specific way, or manner, which has become accepted practice for affixing the tape on the nose; however, the general result is usually an unsightly, inconvenient and uncomfortable conglomeration of tape elements running around the nose and tube. Because it is medically necessary to periodically reposition the tube within the patient's body, this conglomeration of tape must be removed. Obviously, after removal, the initial positioning procedure must be repeated; and it should be noted that the tape is not reusable. Usually, when the tube is reapplied, the new tape is placed in position in the same general location as the original tape and eventually the skin becomes tender to the point where it is extremely painful to the patient.